Konrad Howells
Konrad Howells |Row 1 title = Rank |Row 1 info = Recruit |Row 2 title = Race |Row 2 info = Afflicted Gilnean |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 4 info = Kingdom of Stormwind Stormwind Navy *Seventh Marine Regiment |Row 5 title = Family|Row 5 info = Bartholomew Howells: Father Celina Howells: Mother Annette Howells: Sister |Row 6 title = Alignment |Row 6 info = Lawful Good |Row 7 title = Motto |Row 7 info = Don't work hard, work easy. |Row 8 title = Status|Row 9 title =ID No. |image = File:WoWScrnShot_021716_160633.jpg |caption = Konrad Howells|Row 8 info = Alive|Row 9 info = M07-009}} Description Human form Konrad Howells would be average size for a Human male, he would have relatively fair skin, standard for anyone growing up in an environment such as Gilneas where there is not much sun. His most noticeable feature would be his beard, the thick black mess that grows on his face would be very scruffy, which is common feature surrounding Konrad's rugged appearance. His beard is connected to his thick black hair, it would be a short scruffy hairstyle, indicating that he doesn't comb or look after his hair besides washing. On the subject of hair, Konrad also has very noticeable thick black eyebrows. He has light blue eyes and is usually seen with large bags underneath them due to the trouble he has sleeping sometimes. Konrad's body would be quite average, he shows a decent amount of muscle for a soldier, however it isn't greatly impressive due to his slight beer belly that he has gained over the years of heavy drinking. One noticeable feature is Konrad's rather fat fingers, these sometimes get in the way when dealing with smaller components whether it be his rifle or engineering. Worgen Form Konrad's worgen form is much bulkier than his human alternative, aswell as much taller. He has fluffy black fur and blue beady eyes along with sharp fangs and claws. The claws are slightly larger than most other worgen, likely due to his fat fingers. Out of combat, Konrad rarely ever chooses to shift into his worgen form, although within the regiment they should be use to seeing Konrad change every now and then. Biography Early Life Konrad Howells was born in a small cottage in Northgate, Gilneas. He lived with his mother, father and sister. In his younger years, Konrad and his family worked on their farmland, growing crops and selling them to the city. He also kept sheep and it was his job to shear and slaughter the sheep for food and wool. Konrad's father was formerly part of Greymane's Royal Guard, although one day he had a tragic accident which led him to be retired and to make money the family were forced to work farmland. During the civil war, although being loyal to Greymane it was difficult living outside the city and being openly opposed to the rebellion, often they would find their crops trampled which made life hard for the period until the civil war was over. Life was pretty simple for Konrad in his teenage years, he'd work the farm with his sister, come to and from the city to sell and buy supplies. This meant Konrad had hardly any time to learn to read or write, not that his family could afford it anyway. Konrad was purchased a dog for his birthday one year, a brown mastiff called Muttley which he trained to help him round sheep. The Fall of Gilneas That fateful day, Konrad was sent by his family into to the city to fetch fresh supplies from the market with his hound, Muttley. This was of course very bad timing, soon the entire market square was surrounded by feral Worgen, although still Konrad made his escape with the help of selfless citizens and the city guard. Konrad and Muttley very quickly made his way back home when he saw the opportunity to escape the crowds of fleeing people, assuming it would be safe hidden within the trees with his family. When Konrad finally made it home, it was half destroyed, the thatched roof had been ripped to shreds, claw marks and bites marks surrounding the door frame and the door itself was hanging off its hinges. Konrad would eventually bravely make his way inside; the furniture was tipped over, cupboards and crates ravaged and contents spilled over the floor, but worst of all, no sign of any of his family. Infact the only living thing left in the house was a large, hulking beast, thick black fur, glowing red eyes and extremely large claws, really not a welcome quest. At the wrong moment Muttley let out a growl, alerting the beasts attention and causing its beady eyes to stare them both down. Konrad, reached for the item on his left, a sickle; not much of a weapon for defending against the beast but it was the best item available at the current moment. The beast charged Konrad, slinging him further inside the house and cornering him, a scared and not well armed seventeen year old against the beserking Worgen towering over him. Konrad let out a yelp as the beast wrapped it maw around his left shoulder, crunching the bone and shooting pain around his body. Suddenly, it was Muttley to the rescue, crunching on the beasts leg with his own jaw. The distraction caused by the hound was enough for Konrad to jab the sickle into the skull of the worgen, killing it and saving his life. Konrad awoke hours later on a cart, his shoulder being tended to by the nurse. Life outside Gilneas After fleeing from Gilneas with the refugees, Konrad decided to go beyond Stormwind to look for work, his short journey led him to the city of Ironforge. Being locked away for all his life, Konrad was amazed with the city and eventually found work there working for a Dwarven blacksmith called Balgurn Stonearms. Balgurn owned a small smith in the center of the city, he'd forge armaments and armour for travellers, knights, lord and ladies. He trained Konrad how to forge, although he was never good enough for the likes of Dwarven smiths such as Balgurn, so most of his time spend in the smith was polishing and sharpening armour and blades. Konrad was also responsible for hunting pelts for warmer armour pieces and inner linings, and deliveries to nearby towns and villages, he'd make these journeys by foot always accompanied by his trusty hound. It was one delivery he made to the inn in Kharanos, as the innkeeper was out on business Konrad got speaking to the barmaid, they hit it off immediately and would meet every now and again until they started dating. The relationship was rushed and they married very quickly so that they could both start new lives for themselves in the Alliance capitol of Stormwind. They used money they had saved up for months on end to lease a store in the trade district where they would sell all different kinds of trinkets and general goods to the good people of Stormwind. To make things better, they were also expecting a new addition to their family. The happy life didn't last for long as an arguement that broke out caused his wife, Catarina to storm out of the store for a calming walk. The walk wasn't as peaceful as she planned however, as Konrad had later found her lying dead in the path. The death of his wife and unborn child as you'd imagine did not bode well with Konrad and sent him into a deep depression. During this time he'd drink heavily and generally not care for his health or well-being. In order to gain money to keep up his drinking habits he'd need a job, this brought him to Booty Bay where he'd work behind a dodgy bar, serving all types of races and personalities drinks aswell as spending all his own paycheck in that very same bar. Konrad couldn't afford to live in any accommodation so he joined the several other poor souls sleeping on the docks and walkways of Booty Bay. Eventually Konrad would get his life somewhat sorted, he found a legitimate job working for a noble in her order, he met some good friends he keeps in contact with to this day, and it also helped him get his life back on track and start sleeping in beds rather than piles of hay or the floor. This didn't last awfully long and the order disbanded shortly after he joined, however he quickly enlisted into the Alliance military and was sent off to invade Tanaan with the other Alliance and Horde soldiers. He served in Tanaan for a while before he was shot in his abdomen by a bullet that festered, corrupted with fel-energy and do this day stings a little when the light catches it. After the incident Konrad enlisted within the Lionmaw Vanguard. Sailor Build Sailing Level: 0 Navigation Level: 0 Cannoneer Level: 0 Steering Level: 0 Carpentry Level: 2 Bilging Level: 0 Marine Build Treasure Hunting Level: 0 Tracking Level: 0 Native Diplomacy Level: 0 Coastal Jaegers Level: 2 Depredation Level: 0 Utilities Level: 0